In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,402,173 is shown, for example, a switch arrangement wherein the individual switches can be activated with the aid of slide contacts whose activating nipples are accessible on a side of the switch housing facing away from the base plate of the switch. The terminal connection elements of the switches protrude from the housing parallel to the base plate of the housing of the switch arrangement and are angled in such a way that the switch arrangement can be put, with the base plate of the housing, onto a conductor plate when the terminal connection elements are inserted into the pattern of holes formed in the conductor plate. The individual switches of such a switch arrangement connected to such a conductor plate are therefore activated parallelly to the surface of the conductor plate. This means, however, that one is generally forced, for an adjustment of the switches of such a switch arrangement, to pull the conductor plate involved out of a plug-in or slide-in frame, since, because of the relatively close arrangement next to one another of the conductor plates in a rack or housing, a sufficient access to the activating nipples of the individual switches of the switch arrangement is otherwise not possible.